Dreaming of Dancing
by BellaEllaWriter
Summary: A one-shot of Rapunzel learning to ballroom dance.


**Hi! I was half awake, half asleep, and thinking of Tangled, and also the new Beauty and the Beast (because I'm thinking of doing a fic for it) and I was thinking of the dance Belle and the Prince do at the end, but for some reason I thought of Eugene and Rapunzel dancing it. Once that idea was in my head, I knew I had to write a one shot of Rapunzel learning to dance.**

 **If I owned Tangled, or Beauty and the Beast (2017) I'd be busy making a sequel.**

Rapunzel sighed. The couples moved across the dance floor so elegantly, so happily. So many looked so in love. And their hair! So many beautiful, strange, grand hairstyles. Some people even had white hair, even though they didn't look in the slightest bit old. It was strange. She sighed again and imagined dancing like that. She sat back against the wall and groaned. She didn't just want to dance like that, she was dreaming of it.

"You ok?" Eugene had apparently sat down next to her without her noticing.

"I want to dance."

"You know princesses are allowed to dance, right? If I really am too inferior for you though, I'm sure some prince will be throwing his face to the floor if you asked him to dance."

"Eugene! Firstly, I do not think you inferior to me! Secondly, don't joke about the royal suitors! They're people too!"

"Alright Sunshine! Chill out! Why won't you dance with me then?"

Rapunzel turned away and quietly whispered, "I can't."

"What did you say?!" Eugene's voice boomed loudly.

"I can't dance Eugene! At least, not this type of dancing!"

Eugene seemed genuinely surprised by this, "You can't waltz?"

Rapunzel shook her head shamefully.

"Hmm," Eugene was obviously thinking hard, "How about I teach you?"

"Really!" Rapunzel's eyes sparkled with happiness, "Eugene thank you!" She pulled him close and kissed him, "I'll meet you here tomorrow! Bright and early!"

Eugene tried not to groan. Him and Rapunzel had very different ideas of 'early'.

oOo

The next day Rapunzel had been waiting for almost an hour by the time Eugene came in.

"So! Are you ready!" She said excitedly, twirling around to show off her new ballgown. Cassandra had helped her pick it, albeit reluctantly.

"Yep. So, Sunshine, this is step one," he then proceeded to show her each of the different steps, "So, do you think you're ready?"

"Definitely!" Rapunzel jumped up and grabbed Eugene. They went through the steps, and as they did, she noticed something strange. She was bored. There was no swinging, no jumping, it wasn't as fun as it looked.

"Eugene, where did you learn to dance?"

"You know, Flynn Rider was very good with the ladies," he raised one eyebrow, "And ladies quite like dancing."

Rapunzel shook her head, "It can't have been as flamboyant as the smoulder."

"Hey!" Eugene exclaimed defensively, "The smoulder was one of God's gifts to women!"

Rapunzel gave him one of her looks.

"Well, it did get me out of some sticky situations! Did I tell you about the time the smoulder saved me from being beaten up by a giant thug?"

"Yes Eugene, you have."

"Yeouch! Punz, I'd like to have some toes by the end of this!"

Rapunzel sighed, "Maybe we should try a different dance."

Eugene thought quickly, "How about something a little more fast-paced?"

"Like that dance we did on my birthday?" Her round eyes look to hopeful to turn down.

"Ok then."

Rapunzel pulls Eugene around the ballroom, merging the waltz and the dance they'd done in the kingdom together. Eugene was very surprised to find that it was actually a lot of fun.

"I loved that!" She collapsed giggling.

"Me too Sunshine," Eugene picked her up and held her close, "Me too."

Rapunzel smiled dreamily back at him, "I love you."

"I love you too."

"How about we show off our new dance at the party tomorrow?"

"Sounds good to me," He kissed her gently before putting her down.

oOo

The next night, another ball was held. Rapunzel waited at the side, dressed in a gorgeous yellow ball gown, which was embroidered with the Corana sun symbol. She was also wearing her crown, and the whole outfit looked beautiful with her short hair.

When her favourite song starts playing, Rapunzel nodded to Eugene and he twirled her to the center of the ballroom. Some people stared at them, but they are having so much fun and so clearly in love that other couples started joining Queen Arianna tugged King Frederic onto the dance floor.

"So, is this as fun as you thought it looked?"

"Definitely!" Rapunzel exclaimed with glee.

"Good," Eugene gave her the look that always melted her heart.

"Eugene?"

"Yes?"

"You really couldn't be replaced. You're the only person I'll dance with and love every minute of it, I promise." And when Rapunzel made a promise, she never ever broke that promise. Eugene knew, and loved her for it. He kissed her, surrounded by dancing couples. Everywhere she could see there was love and Rapunzel thought it was a perfect moment, and couldn't wait to dance again.

This was even better then how she'd dreamed it would be.

 **So there you go! Just to be clear, this is based between the movie and the series. If you don't know the series, you should probably go check it out. It really is good :-) Cassandra is Rapunzel's lady in waiting, and Rapunzel has brunette hair still. Also, the smouldering incident Eugene refers to is from one of the Flynn's Tangled Tales shorts. Just in case you were confused or curious, which you probably weren't. I apologise if I changed tenses during this, it's one of my biggest writing faults. Anyway, I really appreciate reviews, so don't be afraid to leave constructive criticism!**


End file.
